Preludio
by SmallPuppe
Summary: Toda historia tiene un comienzo. Ellos tambien. BXV ONESHOT.


Preludio

Ella mantenía como rutina diaria pasar de manera desapercibida por el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, desde allí percibía a diario el olor que se escapaba por debajo de aquella puerta que siempre estaba cerrada a cal y canto. No podía evitar llevar a cabo este ritual extraño en torno a las dos de la mañana, curiosamente anecdótico, que él se acostase tan temprano, aunque quizás la extraña fuese ella que se había convertido con el paso de los años en un animal nocturno que buscaba en la tranquilidad de la noche el mejor aliado para su trabajo, pues en la quietud de esta, Bulma era capaz de dar todo de si aumentando sorprendentemente su capacidad creativa, sin duda, lo que mas le caracterizaba además de su descaro.

Pero aquella noche particularmente el ritual tuvo una pequeña variante, la puerta no estaba cerrada. Y como dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato. Así que decidió asomar su nariz por aquel cuarto misterioso, al cual nunca había entrado. Pudo ver que en el reinaba el silencio, y no pudo evitar buscar entre las sombras al guerrero. Vio su modelada silueta recostada en la cama, vio entonces su rostro y se sintió inquieta. ¿Qué haría si se despertaba y la veía allí? La situación realmente la excitaba y aunque quisiera sus pies no la obedecerían permaneciendo inmóvil seducida por la respiración acompasada de aquel hombre incomprensible. No sabia cual era la verdad de lo que sentía. No sabia de donde surgían todas esas sensaciones que inundaban su alma, con la simple observación de aquel hombre, de aquel enigmático ser que se hallaba tan lejos de ser humano. Algo, había algo en él que la impulsaba a fantasear. Quizás era la indeferencia mostrada por su parte, por ese desinterés hacia ella, por su obsesión por la lucha, o tal vez fuera solo su cuerpo que la atraía como un imán.

Cerró los ojos mientras de su boca surgía un suspiro entrecortado y dio media vuelta no queriendo irrumpir mas en aquella habitación. Pero un silbido de viento se escucho tras de ella, sin tiempo a reaccionar, sintió un incipiente calor que rondaba por su espina dorsal, sus brazos habían sido inmovilizados frente a su pecho por dos fuertes manos. No podía zafarse de aquel abrazo violento. El único movimiento que aquella postura le permitía era el contoneo de sus caderas hacia atrás provocando un roce mas que sugerente con el agresor. Él era consciente pero apenas podía pensar mientras observaba asombrado las reacciones desencadenantes del suave contacto de su presa. Reaccionó pero ya era tarde, el movimiento había cesado y al girar el cuerpo de la chica y situarse ambos frente a frente vio algo en su mirada. Una mirada sin miedo, sin sorpresa, una mirada cómplice.

No, no debe de ser así pensaba. Quería gritar, sacarla de allí, decirle que lo dejara solo, pero estaba cayendo seducido por la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujaba en el rostro de ella. Solo podía morder su labio inferior reprimiendo el deseo de gemir cuando la vio descender lentamente desnudando el blanco de su apetito. Lo fue desprendiendo de su envoltura, y saboreó dulcemente con su lengua el sabor salado del pecado. A través de aquella húmeda cavidad pudieron unirse aquellos cuerpos extraños. La respiración entrecortada de él se unía con la mirada penetrante de su objeto de deseo. Lo necesitaba. Desde hacia tiempo. Nunca hasta ese día había bajado su guardia. Nunca hasta entonces había decidido acercarse a ella. Pero no contaba con que la fragancia que despedía aquel cuerpo femenino acabará de manera fugaz con el frío muro que se forjaba entorno a él. Poco a poco caía en la inconciencia de su orgasmo, mientras ella recibía el fruto de su juego de seducción. Limpió sus boca con las manos, pasando sus dedos suavemente alrededor de sus labios, degustado la semilla de su amante. Derrotado, pensaba atónito mientras volvía en si. Cerró los puños en un acto reflejo ante su orgullo herido, ante su falta de cordura. Ella miraba hacia un lado mientras su cuerpo se hacia lentamente a un lado, quedando sentada en él suelo. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana bañaba sus cabellos azules dotándolos de un brillo especial. Cual ángel descendido del cielo Vegeta comprendió que no existía ser mas bello y deseable en el mundo que aquella atrevida mujer. La cogió entre sus brazos y la deposito en su cama, acarició su rostro suavemente.

_Maldita..._ – le susurró al oído antes de besarla y hacer prisionero en su mano uno de sus pechos.

Debería haberse tratado del momento perfecto para echar marcha atrás en aquella situación, pero sus necesidades físicas se interponían a su fría sensatez. La calidez de su cuerpo sucumbía ante aquel manjar dispuesto ante él. ¿Qué daño podría hacerle?. Lentamente fue perdiendo la capacidad de pensar mientras se fundía salvajemente. Jadeos, suspiros, caricias, arañazos y placer. Esa fue la única información que su mente pudo recordar al despertarse junto a la mujer de cabellos azules.

_Maldita _– dijo para si mientras recogía su ropa y salía de la habitación que durante aquellas ultimas horas en la tierra seria el único testigo de los inexistentes sentimientos del aquel saiya, de aquel príncipe sin trono. Y ahora también sin orgullo.


End file.
